


P R I V A C Y

by Project896



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Lehnsherr Has a Crush, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Hurt Charles Xavier, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project896/pseuds/Project896
Summary: Actor, singer and host of Boiling Point Erik Lehnsherr is head over heels with Xavier Company's CEO.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	P R I V A C Y

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Boiling Point the other day and thought..what if someone never gets angry?

Erik lehnsherr. One of the most famous celebrity for drama. He was a singer, actor and a host of a TV show called Boiling Point. Erik was different. He didn't like interviews, nor did he like paparazzi. He hated those 2 groups of people the most. Yes, it was wrong for him to judge both of those groups because of one person but if you knew why he did, you'd feel the same but even if he hated those 2 groups of people he adored his fans, he loved that even after the conspiracy theory or whatever the hell people made up about him, they always stood on his side. He gave time for his fans. At some point he even gave a free performance as a thank you, but he didn't know 73 thousand people would attend it.

"hello hello hello and welcome to a new episode of-" Erik claps his hands and points to the crowd 

"Boiling point!"

Erik smiled widely as the crowd replies. Him and Emma have been hosting the show since it was made. Both of then grew close, some people grew suspicisous that they were a couple at some point. That was before Erik came out of the closet.

"Today's first target will be at the supermarket! A man-"

"a very attractive one" Emma purrs as she took out a photo of one of their workers, Azazel.

"yes yes Emma, he's atleast an average. Have you seen me?" Erik smirks, the crowd laughed at Erik's remark. Erik might be a little over himself but could they blame him? Erik was lean, tall and honestly what everybody wants from a man. "today Azazel will be flirting with couples and see how long it will take for them to start getting heated, first challange" Erik clamps his hands together.

"6 minutes!" Emma and Erik says at the same time. 

*

Charles and Raven walked down the isle of cereal boxes. Charles whines as Raven eyes shifts to the 2 cereal boxes in her hand. 

"Charles this is serious, Frootloops or frosted flakes?" Raven holds up the 2 choices and looks up to her brother. 

"seriously Raven, What's the difference? They all taste the same. Plus just buy both of them" He replies ready to put both of the boxes into the trolley he was holding onto.

Raven sighs and lets Charles stuff the 2 cereal boxes into the trolley. They both were about to buy more wine but then someone tapped Raven's shoulder. Raven turns around and Charles being the a normal human being that he is, turns around as well. 

"excuse me miss, you look beautiful. Wanna head out for a drink?" The mystery man smiles, his attractiveness caught both Charles and Raven off guard. Charles was gay. Raven knew this and smacked Charles arm before turning to the man. 

"oh?" Raven flutters her eye latches, Charles couldn't help but to roll his eyes.

"sweet heart, Could you help me with the drink I can't reach it" Charles says nudging at Raven. Charles may or may not have done this just to annoy Raven but it was true that he needed help. Charles was a little shorter than Raven, but now that Raven was wearing heels he looked a lot more shorter than he really was. Raven turns to Charles glaring at him, she passed the drink To Charles and turned back to the man. 

"oh Shoot! Is he your boyfriend? Sorry didn't mean to intrude" the man backed off and disappeared into the store. Raven glared at her brother. 

"he's hot--" Charles commented, receiving a smack to his head. The 2 went back to shopping, and Raven continued to mope about the man. It definitely surprised Charles when he came back from paying the groceries to Raven being flirted by the man. Charles approached them and the man looked as if he intended to flirt with Raven in front of him. 

"Hey man, are you treating her well?" The man asked, was he accusing Charles on abusing his own sister? Charles was about to reply but Raven only glared at him. So he just nodded.

"then why is she so easily attracted to me?" the man smirked arrogantly. Charles didn't know someone could be less hotter as the seconds pass

"are you implying that she's easy?" Charles retorted folding his arms across his chest as he smirked.

"no no-- that's not what I mean--" the man flustered as he replied to Charles sudden remark. "I only meant that why she's so ready to leave you?"

"she is 28, she can decide for herself" Charles smiled at Raven, who surprisingly smiled back even after his remark to her future boyfreind. Charles took a glance at his watch. The event was going to happen later tonight. He has to go home and prepare for it. 

"damn man, your just gonna let go of her like that? That's so lame. That's how you treat you girl? I'm surprised you even got her to be your girlfriend"

Charles was about to open his mouth but quickly shut up. He knew even by speaking so angrily to a random stranger could really go down hill for his career. Plus it wasn't worth it. All of a sudden the man got closer to his face, forcing Charles to back up to the closes wall.

"what if I gave you a lesson? Or perhaps 100 dollars because you're on MTV's boiling point!" The man smiled showing off the 100 dollar bill and pointing to a hidden camera. Raven's face lit up

"wait we're on TV?" She smiles and waved aggressively to the hidden camera. Charles laughed lightly but still doesn't take the money. 

"Nice meeting you, I've got to go now." He smiles and shook the man's hand. Raven stayed behind of course. Not like she had a meeting in 20 minutes.

*

The crowd goes wild when the man retorted back to Azazel. As the video ended Erik looked at the crowd. "we have been trying to contact the man and we had only been able to contact the girl, so welcome her on stage!"

He said smiling and letting Raven walk up, passing her a microphone. Emma smiled at her "So what were you thinking of when you got flirted at Azazel in front of your boyfriend?" 

Raven snickered before replying to Emma. "well for one he was my brother and we both kinda had the hots for him." Emma looked shocked but gathered herself. The crowd roars with laughter. Erik couldn't help but laugh as well. He couldn't deny it but Raven's brother was more than attractive. He looked amazing, His hazelnut hair a mess, little freckles dotting his face, The most adorable smile. Erik was head over heels. He watched the video days before it was shown to the public. No one really knew that he's watched it over 10 times this week. 

After the show Erik quickly caught onto Raven before she left. "hey I was wondering.. What is your brother's instagram? Or any social media platform?"

Raven grinned widely before scribbling down something on a paper she had grabbed from her bag. 

ig: @ChalresX  
Number: xxx-xxxx  
Twitter: CharlesFx

Erik's eyes widen as he skimmed over the little yellow note. Raven smiled and then left, leaving Erik amused. Raven gave him his Instagram, Twitter and... His number. Erik flushed red.

That night before bed. Erik checked Charles's instagram first. The first post made Erik drop the phone. 

The man was gorgeous. Erik couldn't help but find his fingers screen shoting the photo. He may or may not have done that to all his posts. All 209 of them. 

He moved on to twitter in the morning to find only 5 posts. He laughed silently to himself reading the latest one.

"Raven said this was important. Fruit loops or frosted flakes?"

He grabbed the cup of strong German coffee before going to his bedroom his phone in his other hand. 

"thank you for all the congratulations! I will continue to do my utmost this year!"

Erik raised an eyebrow and quickly looked at all the replies to his shock. Charles was a CEO . He quickly searched up Charles name in Google. He had a Wikipedia page. Erik's hand was as fast as the speed of light when he clicked the link.

Born:  
Charles Francis Xavier  
13 July 1994 (age 26)  
Salem Center, Westchester County, New York

Title:  
CEO of Xavier Company 

Education :  
Bard collage  
Oxford University  
Harvard University

Fields:  
Genetics, Biophysics, Psychology, Anthropology and Psychiatry

Thesis:  
Human genetics

Charles was a genius! He was also a CEO of the most famous company that makes medicine, Weapons, furniture, book publisher and so much more. Xavier was a name people would praise after hearing just one word along with the name. Erik couldn't help but smile. At least now he knew where to find Charles but Erik couldn't help but notice there weren't any information on Charles other than his education and his title. After that nothing else.

The next day Erik woke up early to jog. He wore a black tank top, running shoes and short pants. He took the charger off his phone and quickly stuffed it into his pocket.

He started of the run near his usual park, But his feet dragged itself to another place. For some off reason Erik found himself infront of the Xavier company building. He looked up. Was he in there? He thought as he leaned on the fence. He regretted it immediately because as soon as he took his sunglasses off he heard the sound of a camera. He whipped his head to the side to see if anyone was near him. At first it was the sound of cameras and then people actually start to form a crowd near him. He hissed as one of them steps on his foot. Suddenly he heard the sound of yelling and then the crowd cleared way for a man in a black T-shirt with the words "security" plastered on his back. He grabbed Erik's arm and then yanked him out of the crowd, dragging him into the building

Once they were inside the man closed the big doors, turned around and folded his arms

"what the fuck were you thinking?" the man looked angry, "The prof said to come on wednesday! He asked If you any questions just ask his secretary"

What the hell? "prof" is who Erik's guessing must be Charles, but he's never met Charles before. The man was glaring at him. How fking dare he. Talking about something Erik didn't even have any idea about and then telling him off? Maybe it was Erik's ego but he fucking hated him already.


End file.
